Ryoko's Folly
by Princess Ona
Summary: What happens when Ryoko confronts Tenchi, then Ayeka? And could it be? Ayeka didn't do berserk when Ryoko phased out of Tenchi's room.
1. No Need for a New Resident!

'No Need For A New Resident!'  
  
Yeah, I'm starting a new Tenchi fic before the other's finished, so sue me. This eventual concept may not be very origional, but the story's all from MY twisted imagination. I think this may be slightly overrated, but, who really gives a damn?  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes as he felt the familiar shimmer of air behind him. "Hello, Ryoko"  
"How'd you know it was me?" she purred in a pouty voice.  
"Who else just appears behind me?" he sighed as her arms wrapped around him and her breasts pressed into his back.  
Tenchi wasn't worried about getting trapped in another fight or unescapable situation since he had learned how to dissuade her. He gently took her hands and, though it almost made his nose bleed, he faced her. He smiled at her, hiding his nervousness.  
He almost laughed at her vivid blush. She tugged her hands weakly and he immediately let go. "Umm, I have to go" and as suddenly as she appeared she was gone.  
Tenchi's smile turned into a grin as he continued on to the bathroom. Who'd of thought that the demon and space pirate extraordinaire was completely touch shy? If she wasn't the one doing it, that is. It came in handy for diffusing potentially hazardous situations.  
The more he thought about it the more this behavior made sense. When, when he thought about it, had she gotten all this experience they were so sure she had? From what he had gathered, Kagato had taken her at a very young age, and had had complete control of her, then she had been imprisoned in the cave. Tenchi came to the conclusion that she was all talk, and now he felt much less afraid of her nonexistant experience.  
Tenchi heard the doorbell ring, and sidetracked to answer it. He was surprised to see a girl from his old high school standing there. "Mitashi, what are you doing here?"  
"I heard that you were boarding, and I was wondering whether you had any room?"  
"Oh, um, you'll really have to talk to my grandfather about that. They should be in the dining room. C'mon"   
Mitashi smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you, Tenchi. I got kicked out of my house"  
"I'm sorry" He turned his back to her and motioned for her to follow him. Mitashi's smile turned into a smirk. She had actually run away, and this was the only place she could think to come.  
Tenchi led the tall, half Irish, half Japanese girl to the dining room. Her heritage made for interesting looks. Boy short red hair, slitted orange eyes, and a tall voluptuous figure. Tenchi guessed that most men would find her irresistable. Tenchi was not most guys. As far as he was concerned, she didn't hold a candle to any of the beautiful girls currently in his home. Especially- No, better not to go there.  
Upon reaching the room, Mitashi was startled to see five girls and two men sitting around a large table. Mitashi had always considered herself very beautiful, but not one, but ALL the girls were even more beautiful than herself. It was unnatural. She was starting to have second thoughts.   
"Everyone, this is Mitashi, Mitashi, my grandfather, father, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Washu." He introduced them all respectively.  
"Pleased to meet you" Mitashi said in her overly breathy voice.   
"Grandpa, Mitashi has asked to board here."  
Katsuhito thought a moment, then nodded. "She may"  
Ayeka banged her saucer on the table and regally straightened. She glared daggers at Tenchi, then at Mitashi. Seeing the jealous possession in her eyes, Mitashi smiled, and sat a little closer to Tenchi than was strictly proper. Of course no one noticed, them being used to seeing Ryoko glomping him all the time.  
Then seemingly from out of no where, another girl appeared. She smiled at Tenchi, then saw Mitashi, and her gaze immediately chilled. "Who are you?"   
Mitashi opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. This girl was absolutely terrifying. Her beauty as well as her obvious strength. She was slightly shorter than Mitashi, but her presence was astounding. She had strong, yet delicate features, and a body that teenage boys' fantasies were made of. Her eyes were the most striking thing about her. They were sun-yellow, and shaped like a cat's. She was by far the most gorgeous girl Mitashi had ever seen.  
"Ryoko, this is Mitashi" Ryoko nodded, then her head turned to face the redhead, identified as Washu. It looked like they were having a very heated conversation, but no words were exchanged. Suddenly Ryoko's eyes widened and she turned to Tenchi with a tangible desperation.  
"Why are you letting her stay here? She'll try to take your love away from me!" Tenchi had turned so he didn't see the desperation turn to panic. But everyone else did, and not even the normally outspoken Ayeka commented on this last remark, which would have normally made her blood boil.  
"I've told you before, Ryoko, I am not in love with you like that, and she has just as much right to be here as you."  
Ryoko snapped back in shock, as if someone had slapped her. There was a collective gasp as her powers failed her, and she had to run up the stairs instead of fly or teleport. She slammed her door. The click of the lock was audible in the deafening silence. Ryoko never locked her door.  
Tenchi said innocently. "What'd I say"  
  
.  
  
Everyone fell to the floor, then got back up. Washu walked to the storage closet, and a moment later a ceramic flower pot fell onto Tenchi's head from thin air. And for good measure, one also fell onto Katsuhito's head. Tenchi passed out, where as Katsuhito continued sipping his tea.  
Washu came out of the 'storage closet' and walked up the stairs. Without a bit of difficulty, she opened the door, and closed it quietly behind her. When she turned around she was surprised to see her daughter laying on her bed looking at the ceiling, not a single tear shed.  
Ryoko laughed bitterly, startling Washu. 'Did you forget this link goes both ways?' she asked mentally. Out loud she said "I cried once, when I was very young. Because Kagato made-" her voice broke, then it firmed, "he made me hurt Ryo-ohki with my energy sword. My punishment for defying him, you see. When he saw me crying, he lashed me, and made it so my healing process slowed. I still have the scar."  
"I'm...Sorry"  
"For what? I know it wasn't your fault. You were trapped in that stasis chamber, not even in the same dimension as me. But really, you're a convenient scapegoat."  
"I-" Washu decided to follow her heart, and walked to her daughter and sat on the bed. She sat up "Ryoko, when I... had... you, I gave you tear ducts for a reason"  
"Huh?" Ryoko looked bewildered.   
"So you could cry on my shoulder, if you needed to. I know I haven't been there, but I am now. If you want me to be"   
"Oh, Kami, Mom-" Ryoko sat up, and five thousand years of torment and tight control surged forth in a tsunami of raging emotions. The sobs shook her entire frame. Washu pulled her to her, magically an adult, and let her daughter cry on her shoulder. She made soothing sounds, and could only hold on.  
Neither heard the door open slightly, then shut again. Tsunami in Sasami's body, wore a disturbed expression. She could hide her thoughts but not her sights from her young counter self. So Sasami did see Ryoko's tears, but did not feel the gentle, knowing smile that graced Tsunami's face. It was a smile that knew everything would be fine.  
Sasami, was very upset when Tsunami left her. Never, not in a million years, would she have ever thought to see that particular friend cry. She walked resolutely down the stairs, to the kitchen, and grabbed a frying pan. She walked to the dining room and wacked Tenchi a good one.  
"Ouch! What is this, mutiny? I've told her that before. And where's Mitashi?"  
"She left saying something about this whole place being nuts, and she'd rather die than board here" Mihoshi said helpfully. She cleaned up the language quite a bit.  
"Tenchi"  
"Yes, Grandpa?"  
"You may have denied loving her before, but anyone could see that tonight was for real. She was wearing her heart on her sleave, and you threw it to the ground and stomped on it. I thought I had taught you to handle situations with more finess than that. I would not be surprised if she up and left tomorrow" Katsuhito said with utter calm, still sipping his tea.  
Tenchi paled, as he suddenly heard the sobs that shook the foundation of the house, and his soul. They were shattered, utterly broken, sounding. Ryoko...leave? It was a foreign concept, and he couldn't imagine life without her. She would never leave.   
But listening to the cries from upstairs, he wasn't so sure.  
"Tenchi" Sasami said solemnly, no longer angry at him. "You have a lot of fixing to do"  
"I know Sasami. I know." And boy, did he.  
  
It's not what you think! This really will be a romance, I promise. See what Ryoko asks Washu to do in the next chapter. 'No Need For New Beginnings!' PS This is OAV, as most can already tell, however some aspects of the series will be randomly inserted. 


	2. No Need for a Change!

No Need for a Change  
  
  
  
For a while, everyone was a little uneasy. Washu came out of Ryoko's room in a dire, but excited mood. She sat down at the table and began to eat mechanically, an expression of sullen thoughtfulness waring with one of excitement. She didn't say anything.  
"Well?" Tenchi asked tentatively.   
"Well nothing" she said flatly. "Ryoko has asked me to do something very impotrant, something that would change her life forever. And I am seriously contemplating doing it.   
"Oh"  
Ayeka started to ask, "What-"  
"No! I can't tell you, I swore to her that I wouldn't."  
Ayeka merely nodded. Dinner went by with a subdued undertone to it. After, Kiyone and Mihoshi got a summons from GP headquarters. They had to leave tomorrow morning.   
Soon everyone was turning into bed. Washu went to her lab, and the sounds of her tinkering around lulled everyone into sleep. Tenchi slumbered deeply, but fitfully.  
******  
  
Ryoko woke with a shriek to find herself covered in sweat, and her mind twisting in a jumbled mess from the nightmare. She couldn't take this anymore. THe nightmares haunted her so. If she had had any misgivings about asking her mother to do this procedure, they disappeared. Ryoko pulled her knees to her chest in a fetal position and tried to quell the hysteria.   
When she thought she had herself under control, she teleported herself to Washu's lab. "Washu, Washu I need you. You have to do this for me, please!"  
The tiny pink haired scientist appeared and said gently. "Only if you call me mom."  
The bravely held back tears burst forth in relief. "Yes Mom. Mommy, Please.   
"Come on over here, and undress, then get into that tank. I'll do everything else. Just relax sweety" Washu had fallen back on her own crooning way of comforting. It still worked. She had decided to do this even before Ryoko had had the nightmare. Her reason was simple and oh so selfish-she wanted her little girl back. Desperately.  
The large contraption looked a lot like a regeneration tank. Washu placed a face mask on Ryoko and told her to relax. The clear cover slid into place and the tank filled with a transparent pink liquid. Now all that Washu could do was set the timer, and begin the tedious task of sorting through her daughters memories.  
**********  
  
The next morning, no one was surprised to find that Washu wasn't at the breakfast table. However they were surprised to find that Ryoko would not be joining them, as there was no trace of her anywhere around the house. She hadn't missed a breakfast since she'd been there. It was rather disconcerting to the other residents. Apparently they reckoned that everything would proceed as normal, last night's... incident forgotten.  
They were VERY wrong. Nothing would be the same ever again.   
Sometime around tea, Washu appeared and nervously cleared her throat. Tenchi and Ayeka were in the living room, and, of course, Kiyone and Mihoshi were away. Sasami was in the kitchen, but she rushed in quickly. Everyone gaped. Mostly because Washu was no longer a child, but looked to be in her mid thirties.   
But they were also gaping at the miniature Ryoko at her side. The girl was approximately fifteen, the same age as Sasami now looked, and nearly a dead ringer for the former space pirate. There were differences however. This girl was not as tall, nor as developed. Her hair was also perfectly straight, and up in a ponytail. And she had on GLASSES.  
She tugged at Washu's arm. "Is that Sasami?" she asked in a loud whisper. A faint nod. "Okay"  
Ayeka, stiffening with surprise, asked in an indignant voice, "Miss Washu, I demand to know whom this degenerate is!" 'Mini Ryoko's' bold and assuming nature had already gotten on Ayeka's bad side. The girl looked positively affronted by her words and tone, and could only glare.   
"YOU must be Ayeka" Washu stifled a chuckle.  
"This 'degenerate' is my daughter" she said laughingly. For further affect, she added, "Ryoko"  
Ayeka was speechless, Tenchi was bug eyed, and Sasami gasped in delight. "FI-nally, someone my age to be my friend." Ryoko was dragged into the kitchen, leaving Washu to explain to the other two. The couple of girls quickly became friends, and the sounds of giggles could be heard through the doorway.  
"Now, listen here Washu, I will not have my sister becoming so involved with that demon. I simply will not-"  
"-Allow it, I know" Washu plopped onto the couch, nad pinched the bridge of her nose. "But see, Princess Ayeka, that is not the same Ryoko, or rather it is the same Ryoko, only how she used to be. Before Kagato store her frome me," she explained to their decidedly confused expressions.  
"Okay it's like this. She has been having nightmares about Kagato for some time. Graphic nightmares. She was barely handling it, but her control broke after last night's...episode. She knew that I either could take her back to the way she used to be, or invent something that could. Luckily, when she had the last nightmare last night, I was ready. So I put her into the Rewind Tank, and rewound her body to the exact age, to the minute, when I lost contact with her."  
Washu paused for breath. "However, that procedure would have been useless by itself because her memories would still be intact as they were. So I had to sift through and clear away most of them until I found her core where all her forgotten memories were stored. The memories Kagato locked up. I released them into the cleared space, and here we are. My daughter, Ryoko, is fifteen, body, mind, and soul."  
Wasdhu leaned back with satisfied relief. "She's a varitable genius, y'know. The second greatest-" yawn "-scientific genius-" sigh "-in the-" she trailed of into sleep, "-universe." Within seconds she was snoring softly, and Tenchi covered her up. He promised himself that he would have a long talk with her later.  
They ate, and Sasami and Ryoko talked animatedly the whole afternoon. Sasami told her about the houshold and everyone in it. Ryoko told Sasami about her life thusfar. Tenchi listened quietly, then went to the shrine. His grand father took it all in stride, and made some cryptic remarks as usual.   
Then he intercepted his father to explain. Nobuyuki was a little confused but coped well. He said he was going on an extended business trip the next day and would be gone for a month.  
When they got inside, it was nearly bedtime, and Ayeka had grown tired of the girls' endless chatter and retired already. As for the teenagers, they were in pajama's and showed no signs of tiring. So Tenchi shrugged and went up to bed. His nice eventful life totally changed.   
Ryo-ohki, who had mysteriously dissapeared this morning, returned at midnight to find a great big blast from the past. Ryoko had attached her old room, which Washu had saved for her, to her resident room via subspace. Ryo-ohki walked in, as was her custom of checking on her mistress, and almost thought she was dreaming. It was just like it had been before. Her little pet bed securely by Ryoko's. She miyad happily and jumped in it to snuggle up. She sighed to sleep happily.  
Sasami was waiting for Ryo-ohki, but surmised what had happened when she didn't show. Yes, she was sad about not having the cabbit for company at night anymore, but she was happy too. This was as it should be.  
  
Sorry about the wait, but I have been oh so busy. TY for being patient. 


	3. No Need for Coyness!

'No Need for Coyness!'  
  
When Tenchi woke groggily at about five a.m., he didn't expect anyone but Sasami to be awake. So he was rubbing his eyes as he walked into the dinning area, and was VERY surprised to find RYOKO of all people, dressed in a uniform and eating toast and eggs. "Hi Ryoko" bewilderment showed in his voice, and she smiled mischieviously.  
"Hi Tenchi" This was the first time she'd talked to him, truly, the first time she'd acknowledged him in any real way. She sat on the other side of the table from him and simply regarded him. "Y'know, you're really cute" she said with complete frankness. Her smile showed her sharp fangs.  
Tenchi blushed red. Seductiveness, and touchy, he could now handle, but this total honesty? He hadn't the first clue what to expect from Ryoko now. Her style was different, her hair cascaded down her back, she had on normal teenager clothes, and she had on GLASSES! Her speech, though not the sarcastic tone, was different, and most of all, it seemed her feelings for him had changed.  
It was this last that was difficult to handle. He didn't know what to do, or how to behave with her not all over him. He kind of liked the freedom, but at the same time he missed it in an odd sort of way.   
"Hel-LO! Earth to Tenchi." Ryoko was waving a hand in front of him. "We'll talk later" she said and winked. Tenchi found himself grinning. "Hey, Sasami, we gotta go if we're gonna make the bus. See ya!"   
She grabbed a back pack of the floor beside her and rushed to the front door. "Sasami!"  
"Alright, I'm coming!" She came out of the kitchen with an identical uniform to Ryoko's and gobbling down toast. "Um, breakfast is already made, eggs and stuff, and everythings ready! Bye Ayeka!" Sasami said cheerfully to her sleepy looking sister.  
"Mmm-hmm, bye." Her eyes popped open. "Where do you think your going young lady?" Ayeka asked shrilly.   
"To school. Washu will explain" then she was gone. Ayeka went in search of Washu, and Tenchi ate his breakfast. He had learned not to question the little things in this household.   
Right after breakfast, he headed out to do his chores at the shrine. Then was spiritual training, which was meditation, studying ancient Jurian scriptures, and learning the old Jurain tongue. All were mandatory for becoming emperor. He had not totally renounced the idea, and believed in being prepared.   
Then came sword practice. This was, perhaps, what Tenchi had come furthest in. He felt at home with the boken and with Tenchi-ken, and had almost mastered both offense and defence of the Jurain way, and his grandfather's own unique blend of the Earthling, and Jurain tecnique.  
Then it was off to the fields. Over the years, this continued work had made his body hard and sinewy, without being overly broad or muscular.   
When he finally got back home, it was around five o'clock in the afternoon when he returned home. The girls that were present, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, and Ryoko, and don't forget Ryo-ohki, were on the couch watching a soap opera. They were peaceful. He tried to get to the stairs without stirring them up, but before he got there, Ayeka was smiling before him on the stairs.   
"Hello Lord Tenchi. Do you want some company?"   
He automatically looked for Ryoko, then saw her on the couch. As if sensing his stare, she turned and smiled angelically at him. Then glued her eyes back to the television. "Sure" And they walked up the stairs to gether and talked for a while. Then he showered and joined them downstairs.  
But that time when he looked around for Ryoko, and saw a fifteen year old girl, was the last time he confused her with the old one, and was able to become her friend. He liked it.   
He liked it a lot.  
  
Phew! Guess what happens next! Well _I'M_ not gonna tell you. 


	4. Notes*

Note: I guess it is a little confusing isn't it? Well, have you noticed how Tenchi is never completely comfortable around Ryoko? Like he's always thinking she's gonna gonna glomp him? Now this new, YOUNGER Ryoko doesn't seem really interested at all, and that will allow Tenchi to become a FRIEND, because I think that's all he really wants at that time. Do you understand now, Bob? 


	5. No Need for Zero

No Need for Zero  
  
  
Well, as you may guess, time passed, and it passed quickly. And before anyone knew it, two years had gone by. Ryoko developed beautifully into a... well... a nice girl. She did very well on her school work, was a top athlete, and made lots of friends. She learned how to use her powers, but rarely brought them out or practiced with them.  
She and Washu were very close from the start, and only became closer. Ryoko and Sasami became best friends, and she was very helpful to Kiyone and Mihoshi. She and Ayeka pretty much ignored each other.  
As for Tenchi, well he simply accepted everything like usual. Anyway, he rarely had to deal with Ryoko, because he went away to college in Tokyo, and returned only for special occasions and vacations. I say 'deal' because Ryoko took every opportunity to pester him. She played jokes on him, kidnapped him, and generally made him have more fun than he thought was strictly necessary.   
But there was one thing no one, not even Washu, had counted on.  
Zero.  
*************  
  
The trouble all started one night when Ryoko awoke with a dreadful blood-curdling scream. This was one time when Tenchi was home for spring vacation. He sat bolt upright, and was out his door before he was completely oriented. He got to her door way first, but was followed quickly by Washu. She pushed pass him and tried to calm her daughter. When her shrieks had died to whimpers, Tenchi asked what was wrong. By this time Ayeka and Sasami were there, and Ryoko was cradling Ryo-ohki to her face. Her muffled voice was shaky.  
"I had an awful nightmare. Kagato, he made me blow up a planet, with people on it. There was screaming. Blood. So much blood. And fire. It was like something was controlling my body, but I could see everything clearly. There was a little girl. And. And-"  
"Shhhh. I get it." And she did. The picture Washu got made her want to throw up. "It's okay"  
Finally, Ryoko fell unconscious from exhaustion. The others left her with Ryo-ohki snuggled to her chest. Washu closed the door softly.   
Everyone could see she was deeply disturbed. For that matter, the others were a bit shaken as well. They all gathered in the living room. Tenchi was the first to comment. "Washu-"  
"It's not possible." she said abruptly. "She CANNOT have any memories from that time. I erased them all, you see. I didn't move them, ore cover them, i didn't even leave a small bit. They were gone, every trace. I ran scans until she woke up, and all turned up negative. So she can't be remembering, she CAN't!" and with that, she threw a green energy ball at the wall. The hole it made closed immediately. "I must do tests" and with that she was gone inside her lab.   
Soon, after discussing the episode a bit, the others returned to their beds, but no one got much sleep.   
***********  
  
Meanwhile, Washu had not done tests, as she had planned and was instead diving into her daughters head. She had found something, but it was elusive as quicksilver. She could never quite catch up. Whatever it was, it was leaving residue all over her Ryoko's mind. The blank spots were being filled again.   
"Who are you?" she called out. Suddenly, as she was about to give up, Ryoko, as she had been, appeared.   
"She'll die." the other Ryoko said casually. She had that same sarcastic, amused, but ultimately scared and vulnerable look that she used to have.  
"What are you talking about?"   
"Your Ryoko. She'll die because she no longer has the facilities to carry me, and I've been a permanent part of her for some time. Really, Washu, I expected more of you." she said accusingly.  
"What? ZERO?! Oh no!" Washu cried in despair.  
"Oh yes"  
"I can't believe I completely forgot about you. I'm- Wait. How is she dying?"  
"I was assimilated with her while she still retained her memories of Kagato, Tenchi, and the others. I cannot fully assimilate with this Ryoko, and believe me, I've tried. She simply does not have the facilities to keep me. And I can't DEassimilate, either. So, she will literally die of dead weight, when I die." Ryoko smiled wryly. "You can understand the bind we're in. You have to change her back"  
"But" Washu brokenly replied, "she's my daughter. The way it should have been"  
Ryoko lost her smile. "Washu" it was intoned gently, as if she was speaking to a scared puppy, "You have to know-she isn't really your daughter, this other Ryoko. She's a poor carbon copy. Ryoko was Ryoko, because of, not in spite of, her experiences. They made her the Ryoko. The new Ryoko isn't real. She's just a piece of clay, moulded to your specifications. Do you really want a moulded daughter, Washu? Do you? Yes, I made her remember tonight, because I wanted you to see. Ryoko should not be a fragile little flower for everyone to protect. For Kami-sake, she doesn't even fight with Ayeka anymore. Doesn't it get dull?"  
Bye this time, Washu had tears streaming from her eyes. "But... she calls me Mom!" and she broke down.   
"And Ryoko would have too, if you'd have given her the chance, made her get to know you, and get to know her. You must accept your children for who they are. Now I must go quickly. I'm already beginning to lose strength. You know what you have to do"  
With a gasp, Washu was sucked into her own body. She moved in a frenzy, preparing the equipment she would need. She wasted no time, and transported Ryoko there immediately, and forcefully threw her into a capsule.  
Ryoko never stirred.  
Washu rushed through the reversed procedure. Since Zero was no longer hiding, she was able to download the memories into Ryoko's core. As Washu watched, Ryoko's hair became spikey again, and she grew more angular. Washu hadn't noticed, but Ryoko had been softer during her "rewound time"  
It didn't take as long this time around, and Ryoko fell out gasping when the door opened.   
"Washu" gasp, "What happened? I told you to-"  
"Shhh. And I did. But trust me. Please just trust me. You're better off like this.  
Ryoko was about to reply angrily, when she noticed something. She could taste. And she knew what the signs meant in the lab, and she knew things she hadn't before.  
Washu grinned. "I gave you back the things you knew before, without giving you the memories. We'll discover those together"  
"I-..okay" and Ryoko smiled slightly, recieving one in return.  
"Now, you'd better get to your room and get to sleep. We'll have a big day tomorrow."  
"Fine" Washu phased her to her room.  
It was indeed going to be a big day tomorrow. 


	6. No Need for Confusion!

No Need for Confusion  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes sleepily, saw the golden ones staring into them, and closed them contentedly. He sat up quickly and banged his head into Ryoko's. "Ow! Ryoko, what are you doing here? You haven't done this for two years"  
"Really? It's been two years, huh?" Tenchi thought it was odd that she spoke in that thoughtful tone, "Well, it sounds like the other me was awfully dull. I guess I'll have to make up for lost time." she said seductively. Tenchi thought for sure she was going to kiss him, and his lips parted involuntarily in anticipation. Then she sat back on her haunches and clasped her hands together in front of her. She looked bleakly at them.   
"Is that girl still here?"  
"Girl? What- oh. Mitashi. God, no, I haven't seen her since that day. Why?"  
It seemed that Ryoko hadn't even heard him. Tenchi sat up cautiously. "Ryoko?"  
"Last night, when she came here, and I saw her next to you like that, I-I went a little crazy. Tenchi, I'm sorry, I had no right to tell you who could and couldn't stay here. Hell, you're already keeping that crazy princess here, no one could possibly be worse than her."  
"Uh, Ryoko, what's come over you? Are you telling me that you're the Ryoko from before?"  
"I guess so"  
"I-" he was interrupted by Sasami calling from downstairs. "We have to go. I have a feeling everyone's going to want to know."  
"Okay"   
Ryoko phased through his wall and promptly bumped into Ayeka. She mentally readied herself for a fight, but Ayeka merely sidestepped her and continued on her way.   
"Ayeka? What's the matter with you?"  
"Nothing, Miss Ryoko"  
"But... I just walked out of Tenchi's bedroom."  
"Yes, that is quite unusual" she said thoughtfully. "You hardly ever phase through matter anymore"  
"What?! Wait, nevermind. You mean you're not mad at me?"  
"No, should I be?"  
"So, you're not interested in Tenchi anymore?"  
"Oh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Come now Ryoko, don't be silly. Of course I'm interested in Tenchi. But over the past two years you have made it abundantly clear that you are not. Now quit jesting Ryoko, it's time for breakfast."  
"But I just walked out of his room.... You're not even worried?"   
"Ryoko, are you feeling alright? You always sneak into Tenchi's room to pull practical jokes on him. Perhaps I should tell Washu"  
"No, I'm not sick! Jeeze, was that other me that boring? All she could think to do while she was in Tenchi's room was pull jokes on him?"  
"Other you, what? I don't understand. Are you sure you're okay?"   
"Yes! Tell me this- what is her-my- favorite television show?"  
"My goodness... I'm not sure. You spend all your time with those novels I don't suppose you watch TV anymore"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She clasped her hands on her head and sank through the floor."  
"Odd..." then a thought occurred to Ayeka. Oh, but that would be to good to be true. Ayeka got excited just thinking about it. It had been awfully lonely around without her. Then she thought about what that would mean forher chances with Tenchi, but...  
He had not shown any romantic interest in her in the last two years. Granted, he was always away at school, but one would think without another girl to forsake... wouldn't he have already made a move? Ryoko had no longer been interested once she was rewound, so that left only her and Tenchi had not treated her any different.  
Maybe it was time to accept that Tenchi would never love her. On a subconcious level, she already had so it wasn't very hard to do.   
"I do not love Tenchi anymore!" How freeing that was to say. It still hurt to know that could never have returned it, but no longer as much as it would have.  
Then she went downstairs to see if her fondest wish would come to pass.  
  
Hmm, what do you suppose her fondest wish is, huh? Stay tuned and you'll find out! 


End file.
